AK-103
The AK-103 is a successor of the AK-47 upgraded with the polymer furniture of the AK-74M. It is featured in Medal of Honor: Warfighter and was first seen in the E3 Multiplayer Reveal in the hands of a Spetsnaz Alfa Group soldier, using a LaRue IronDot. Singleplayer It's possible to get plenty of AK-103 from enemies' corpses. In campaign, the AK-103 seems to have milder recoil than in multiplayer. It's a rude, crude, but overall effective weapon. Iron sights are not the easiest to use because most players seem to prefer the Kobra red dot sight. There is also a variant called "AKM" in-game, but practically not a genuine IzhMash AKM, but a clone of AK-103 both in game stats and appearance, differing only in having wooden handguard and stock (AK-74 style) in place of black plastic ones. Multiplayer The AK-103 is available for the Point Man class. The AK-103 deals 17 damage according to sythmic (the highest for the Point Man class) per bullet, but all this firepower comes with many drawbacks. The gun allows good movement speed, but has bad recoil, especially when using Heavy Hitters rounds, which obliges the player to fire in very short bursts even at short ranges, unless he wants to completely lose accuracy. When fired like this or in semi-automatic, however, the AK-103 is quite accurate, and a skilled player can easily take down an enemy with few rounds, whether using high-powered ammo or not. Reloading doesn't take much time, and allows it to reduce this period of vulnerability to only few seconds. This is quite useful in close quarters or, if necessary, medium range firefights. The AK-103's severe recoil makes even low power optics difficult to use. This makes reflex sights as the better choice, depending on the player's preferences. The Kobra reflex sight and the POSP 4x24 scope are exclusive optics for the weapon. In summary, the AK-103 allows the Pointman to become a serious threat in close quarters, but lacks in accuracy during sustained fire and therefore decreasing its effective range. However, this can be mitigated by learning to fire in bursts or using semi-automatic. When combined with the weapon's power, it can extend the Pointman's reach to farther ranges. Icons AK-103 MOHW Battlelog Icon for GROM.png|GROM AK-103 AK-103 MOHW Battlelog Icon for OGA.png|OGA AK-103 Other Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 1.jpg|A Gruppa Alfa soldier holding the AK-103. Mhwar-ak103.jpg|AK-103 worldmodel Screen1 - mohwar.jpg|AK-103 in-game Ak103-ironsights.jpg|AK-103s iron sights Ak103-reload.jpg|Reloading the AK-103 assault rifle Ak103akm-worldmodel.jpg|"AKM"s worldmodel Ak103akm.jpg|"AKM"s viewmodel Ak-103-akmreload.jpg|Reloading the "AKM" assault rifle Trivia *The AK-103 being used in the game by the Spetsnaz Alpha Group is correct since it's being used by both the Spetsnaz for urban operations due to higher penetrative capabilities of the 7.62x39mm. Regular Russian forces use the AK-74M, which fires higher velocity and lighter 5.45x39mm bullets. * The Spetsnaz Alpha Group Spec Op uses a variant of the AK-103 known as the AK-103 Bullpup. * The close quarters barrel for the AK-103 is the AK-104 barrel, which is the carbine version of the original AK-103. However, the AK-104 in reality uses the same flash hider as the AKS-74U while the AK-103 uses a AK-74 style muzzle brake. * In Full-Auto mode, the fire selector is set to SAFE, this can be seen while reloading when the gun is out of ammo. Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Weapons Category:Assault rifles